Style Change
by PhantomPierce-Okamoto
Summary: Lucy is sick of dealing with guys who are...touchy-feely. Cana suggests a small style change, and Lucy takes her advice. Also, is Natsu really as dense as everyone thinks...? One-shot. Short, very short. Rated T for mild language. Genre three can be romance.
1. Style Change

**Another short Fairy Tail one-shot, just 'cause!**

"UGH!" A furious blonde stormed into the guildhall. She took a seat at a random table and put her head down.

HARD.

"Ow!" she moaned, rubbing her forehead.

"What's up, cupcake?" Two arms enveloped her. "You look wonderful today-"

"Not in the mood, Cana." Lucy sighed, interrupting her.

"What happened?"

"That's the third time this month my date turned out to be a pervert!" Lucy groaned. "Why are men so _freaking_ stupid?!"

"Don't take me seriously if ya don't want to, but it might be your clothes." Cana replied.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"You may be trying to show off your sex appeal, or whatever, but maybe that's inviting guys who like to, you know, be_ touchy-feely_."

"You think?"

Cana nodded solemnly. "Even I wouldn't mind-"

"You're drunk, Cana." Lucy said, getting up to leave.

"Nonsense, I'm never drunk!" the brunette said, giggling with bright red cheeks._ Uh huh, right._ "Where are you going?"

"Shopping."

* * *

><p>"Hey Luce!"<p>

"Hi Natsu."

"Where are you going?"

"Shopping, I have savings thanks to Erza. I'd be broke if she hadn't stopped you from destroying another village." She glared at him for a second before returning to what she was doing. The blonde was busy making sure she looked alright in the mirror to notice the dragonslayer had walked up behind her.

Right behind her.

"Oof!" she exclaimed, knocking into him.

"You're such a weirdo, Luce. You should look where you're going."

Lucy glared at him before leaving her apartment. She walked towards the mall, excited to go shopping for the first time in a while.

Wearing a modest outfit, she went to her favorite clothes boutique and looked for more modest clothes. Surprisingly, she found she liked shopping for modest clothes.

After three hours or so, she was content and walked home. Her last date walked up to her.

"Hi Lucy...uh, why are you so...covered?"

Lucy pursed her lips. "I told you already, Bobby, I don't like you. I don't want to talk to you."

He grabbed her wrist. "Come on, sweetie. You know you like-"

"Are you bothering her?" A dark aura suddenly filled the area. Lucy turned to see-

"Natsu?!" she exclaimed.

"I'll say it again bastard,_ are you bothering Lucy?_" he asked, fist lighting up in flames.

The man looked terrified and stepped away, releasing Lucy's wrist. "N-no, of c-course not Mr. Salamander sir!" He glared at Lucy. "You never told me you were under Salamander's protection!" he hissed.

"You never asked," Lucy responded innocently.

"_So you were bothering her!_" Natsu shouted, punching the guy. HARD. He went flying into a tree.

"Let's go, Luce." Natsu said cheerily, right afterwards. Lucy laughed and nodded.

As soon as they reached her apartment, Lucy put away her new clothes. Natsu looked at them curiously.

"How come you're changin' your style?"

"I'm sick of dealing with perverts like him...it may reduce my sex appeal, but I think I'll deal." Lucy answered honestly.

"You don't have to change Luce, if any bastard bothers you, I'll beat him up." He grinned toothily. "_Dragneel style._"

Lucy laughed. "Thanks Natsu." she said, pecking him on the cheek. "I can always count on you."

She left to take a bath. Unbeknownst to her, the pinkheaded pyro was blushing behind her. When she closed the bathroom door, he grinned.

"Yeah, sure Luce." he muttered, holding a hand to the cheek the blonde had kissed.

**Hehe! Well, that was a lot of fun to write, but it's short and also probably sucks. XD Well, let me know what you think!**

**~Phantom-chan**


	2. Review Responses

**Since this is a one-shot, this is NOT a chapter. But I felt the need to respond to the reviews, so here we go:**

**Morningstar-Girl: I think I already replied...but seriously, thanks! It means a lot!**

**ShadowKiss88: Thank you so much! I'm glad you thought so!**

**Guest: That's true...but then again, it's Cana. And she's drunk. XD So yeah. It is true though, it's not Lucy's fault at all. Lucy only listens because she's absolutely sick of dealing with perverts, and hopes it makes a difference. Of course, Natsu tells her otherwise, and the pervert still acts like...well, a pervert. Thank you for your review!**

**Mary: Thank you! And yeah, as I said to the Guest review, Lucy's REALLY sick of dealing with perverts. She kinda just goes with anything. Natsu does tell her she's being silly, and no matter what, she shouldn't be worried. Thank you for reviewing!**

**That's it. Thanks again, you guys! Arigatou gozaimasu. It means a lot.**

**~Phantom-chan**


End file.
